bfmefandomcom-20200223-history
The Elven alliance
One Wonderful mod made for BFME 1. I would say I vote it for the best ever, what the maker added was : A WHOLE NEW FACTION : The Elves What The Elven people have UNITS Sentinels from Woody End Overview: These pure-scout units are purchased singularly, rather than by batallion. While they cannot attack, they will remain cloaked when near trees until an enemy is virtually on top of them. Any stealthed unit within their sight is revealed. Built at the level 1 Mirkwood Lookout Tower. Cost: 50 resources Command Points: 3 CP Upgrades: None Mirkwood Scouts Overview: The basic unit for the Elven faction. They have extremely long range and relatively fast attack, though their attacks do less damage than the Galadhrim. The scouts also suffer from low health points and armour. Built at the level 1 Mirkwood Lookout Tower. Stealthed near trees. Cost: 300 resources Command Points: 15 CP Upgrades: Flaming Arrows Banner Carrier Spearmen of the Havens Overview: The anti-cavalry unit for the Elves. They have high attack and health points. They also have a toggle shield wall formation. Built at the level 1 Lorien Barracks. Cost: 600 resources Command Points: 20 CP Upgrades: Forged Blades Heavy Armour Banner Carrier Riders of Rivendell Overview: The Elven light cavalry force.They are the fastest mounted troops in the game. Their trample damage is lacking when compared to other cavalry, but the have high weapon attack damage (possibly allowing for new cavalry strategies). Built at the level 1 Rivendell Stables. Cost: 800 resources Command Points: 20 CP Upgrades: Forged Blades Heavy Armour Horse Shields Banner Carrier Amroth's Knights Overview: In contrast to the Riders of Rivendell, Amroth's Knights are heavily armoured and deal high trample damage. However, they are also slower than their counterparts from Imladris and their swords don't deal as much damage as the spears from Imladris. Built at the level 1 Rivendell Stables. Cost: 800 resources Command Points: 20 CP Upgrades: Forged Blades Heavy Armour Horse Shields Banner Carrier Galadhrim Warriors Overview: The Elite unit of the Elven faction (because I like Lothlorien best lol). They are basically the original Elven Warriors of Rohan with slightly less range but more powerful sword and bow attacks (sword attacks will also be slightly faster). Built at the level 2 Lorien Barracks. Stealthed near trees. Cost: 700 resources Command Points: 25 CP Upgrades: Flaming Arrows Forged Blades Heavy Armour Banner Carrier Avari Archers Overview: A unit only available through the spell book power "Call of Cuivienen". The Avari Archers fire arrows at an incredible rate, though they lack range and power when compared to the Galadhrim. They also lack armour. Stealthed near trees. Upgrades: None Avari Bladesmen Overview: A unit only available through the spell book power "Call of Cuivienen". Wielding either two short swords or a pair of elbow blades, the Avari Bladesmen are deadly fast and do not suffer from a lack of attack power. Like the Archers though, they have little armour. Stealthed near trees. Upgrades: None Banner Carrier Overview: Rather than purchasing a Banner Carrier upgrade for the Elves, you will be purchasing Banner Carrier units that can attach themselves to level 1 battalions. Cost: 250 resources Screen Shots: And for the others factions Eorlingas Overview: With the removal of the Elven Warriors from Rohan, the Eorlingas were put in place as Rohan's anti-cavalry unit. They have weak armor and middling attack, but are greatly improved with upgrades. Cost: 300 resources Upgrades: Forged Blades Heavy Armor Banner Carrier Royal Guards (Infantry) Overview: The Elven Warriors have been removed from Rohan and have been replaced with the elite Royal Guards. They are purchased with excellent armor, and thus do not need a Heavy Armor upgrade. They can toggle between bow and sword. Cost: 900 resources Upgrades: Flaming Arrows Forged Blades Banner Carrier Royal Guards (Mounted) Overview: Mounted Royal Guards are a unit that can only be summoned by Hama and Theoden. They are the strongest cavalry available to Rohan, combining high speed, high armor, and high weapon/trample damage. Upgrades: None Morgul Orcs Overview: Larger than Mordor Orcs and with better armor, these orcs are only available through Gothmog's "Summon Morgul Orcs" power. Upgrades: None The NEW Heros HEROES Arwen Overview: A rather versatile hero with a good variety of special abilities. She has six different skins when on foot and two when mounted which are randomly selected at the beginning of a game. Playing dress-up has become cooler than ever before! Cost: 2000 Special Abilities: Level 1: Mount. Screenshot 12 Level 1: Daughter of Elrond -Gains a leadership bonus when near Elrond Level 2: Noro Lim -Increases Arwen's mounted speed for a short period of time. Screenshot 6 Level 5: Evenstar -Frightens nearby enemies. Screenshot 8 Level 6: Battle Garb -Armor bonus (not in palantir). Screenshot 14 Level 6: Loudwater Fury -A magic attack that damages foes in a small, targeted radius. Screenshots 3-5; Redone Elrond Overview: Not a particularly powerful attacking hero until a high level. Elrond's main strength is his ability to make nearby units gain much more experience than normal. Like Arwen, he has two on-foot costumes. Note: Begins at Level 5. Cost: 3500 Special Abilities: Level 1: Athelas -Heals nearby heroes and troops Level 1: Leadership -400% experience to all nearby troops Level 6: Vilya -Knocks back and holds target Level 8: Elven Wisdom -King's Favor with a greater radius and much greater effect Level 8: Power of the Bruinen -A magic attack that damages foes in a large, targeted radius. Screenshots 3 & 4 Level 8: Lord's Armor -Armor bonus (not in palantir). Screenshot 7 Galadriel Overview: A very powerful and expensive hero. Even her normal attack has a small AoE. Perfect for destroying enemy bases in the late game. As with Elrond, she has two different costumes. Note: Begins at Level 5 and takes more experience to gain rank than normal heroes. Cost: 5000 Special Abilities: Level 1: Elven Healing -Heals nearby heroes and troops Level 1: Leadership -A small leadership bonus that affects both heroes and troops Level 1: Nenya -Does large amounts of damage against enemy structures. Screenshot 5 Level 6: Visions -Reveals the entire map for a few seconds Level 8: Life of the Valar -Protects Galadriel from harm for 20 seconds Level 10: Power of the Lady -Word of Power. Celeborn Overview: A melee-exclusive hero. Best used in conjunction with magic using heroes because of his Gifts of Celeborn ability. Note: Begins at Level 5. Cost: 3500 Special Abilites: Level 1: Cloak -Same as the hobbits' cloak Level 1: Gifts of Celeborn -Faster ability recovery and health restore to nearby heroes Level 7: Guardian of the Wood -A knockback power that sends nearby enemies flying. Screenshots 4 & 5 Level 8: Summon Galadhrim -Summons Celeglin and a battallion of Galadhrim Warriors Haldir Overview: A hero that uses both bow and sword. If you have used Vapula's Haldir in the past, this one will seem very familiar. He has a cloaking ability when in a forest environment. Cost: 1600 Special Abilites: Level 1: Toggle Weapons Level 1: Wounding Arrow. Screenshot 5 Level 4: Leadership -Defensive bonus to nearby Mirkwood and Lothlorien Elves Level 7: Elven Swordsman -Increases Haldir's attack rate for a short period of time (sword only). Glorfindel Overview: A very powerful melee hero. While Elrond, Haldir, Celeglin, and Galadriel focus on raising the stats of friendly troops, Glorfindel is specialised in demoralising the enemy. Note: Begins at Level 5. Cost: 4000 Special Abilities: Level 1: Mount Level 1: Leadership -Crush Deceleration bonus to nearby cavalry. Level 1: Revealed in Wrath -Frightens enemies in a large radius. Level 7: Armor of the Noldor -Armor upgrade. Screenshot 10 Level 7: Fear of the Light -Decreases the attack and speed of nearby enemies. Level 9: Light of the Noldor -Fires powerful blasts of light to heavily damage armies. Thranduil Overview: A melee hero with a set of rather unique abilities. While his shield gives him higher defence against ranged attacks, his lack of armor renders him more vulnerable to slashing attacks. Note: Begins at Level 5. Cost: 3000 Special Abilities: Level 1: Woodland Stealth -Stealthed when near trees; not shown in the Palantir Level 1: Leadership Level 3: Wounding Strike -A melee attack that does damage over time Level 6: Greenwood -Knocks back enemies in the targeted radius and summons a tree Level 7: Strength of Oropher -Weapon deals radius damage for a short period of time Level 8: Woodland Magic -Instantly transports Thranduil to the target Legolas Overview: The same Legolas we all know and love with a new special ability and an armor upgrade. Cost: 3000 Special Abilites: Level 1: Hawk Strike Level 2: Knife Fighter Level 5: Train Archers Level 7: Arrow Wind Level 8: Prince of Mirkwood -Summons three battallions of Mirkwood Scouts Level 8: Prince of Mirkwood Armour -Armour upgrade (not in Palantir). Screenshot 2 Cirdan Overview: Cirdan is not a full hero. He is purchased from the Citadel, but you cannot select him. Instead, he stays within the bounds of the Castle/Camp/Outpost and defends it on his own. Cost: 2000 Special Abilities: Level 1: Leadership -Nearby Havens units receive a moving speed boost Celeglin Overview: A hero who is only available through Celeborn's Summon Galadhrim ability. He uses both bow and sword, though his ranged attack is much stronger in most situations. When summoned, he is at level 8 and does not gain any further levels. Special Abilities: Level 1: Double Shot -Hawk Strike. Screenshot 5 Level 1: Toggle Weapon Level 3: Elf Eyes -Nearby troops have greater vision and attack ranges Level 5: Leadership -Attack bonus to nearby Lothlorien Elves Gamling Overview: A new Rohan hero. When on foot he wields a long sword and is an archer when mounted. As the sole hero who wields a bow from horseback, he'll definitely be someone to try out. Cost: 1100 Special Abilities: Level 1: Toggle Mount Level 1: Fire Arrow -Shoots a single flaming arrow for area damage. Increased damage against buildings Level 3: Veteran -Defensive bonus to nearby troops Level 6: Lead the Charge -Nearby mounted troops increase their speed for a short time Hama Overview: A new Rohan hero. Not a terribly powerful hero, except when fighting near Theoden because of his King's Guard ability. Uses a shield and sword when on foot and when mounted. Cost: 1000 Special Abilities: Level 1: Toggle Mount Level 1: King's Guard -Hama has higher defense and attack when near Theoden Level 5: Door Warden -Nearby structures have a slight increase in defense Level 7: Royal Guards -Summons two battalions of Royal Guards Eowyn Overview: I was given the idea by Princess Eowyn at the forums to give Eowyn some random skins like Arwen. She will use her new model until level 3 where she switches over to her Dernhelm costume and earns an armour bonus. I've also given her a leadership ability; thanks go out to Princess Eowyn and HastyNancingEnt for the idea. Cost: 1200 Special Abilties: Level 1: Smite Level 1: Daughter of Kings -Armour and attack bonus to nearby peasants Level 3: Dernhelm -Armour bonus. Screenshot 3 Level 3: Mount Level 4: Disguise Level 5: Shield Maiden -Now adds 100% armour for a limited time Merry & Pippin Overview: Same old Merry and Pippin with a couple upgrades. Cost: 100 (each) Special Abilities: Level 1: Toggle Sword/Rock Level 1: Elven Cloak Level 4: King's Esquire / Service to the Steward -Passive attack bonus. Screenshot 1 Level 6: Knight of Rohan / Guardian of the Citadel -Passive armor bonus. Screenshots 4&5 Frodo Overview: Frodo is now recruitable from the Gondor Citadel in skirmish mode. He's been slightly improved with a couple new abilities and is even better when used with Sam. Cost: 300 Special Abilities: Level 1: Toggle Sting/Rock Level 1: Elven Cloak Level 1: One Ring Level 2: Phial of Galadriel Level 3: Mithril Vest -Frodo has a small, random chance of deflecting a blow completely Level 5: Carry The Fate Of Us All -Leadership to nearby troops Sam Overview: Like Frodo, Sam is now recruitable for Gondor in skirmish mode. He too has been slightly improved with a couple new abilites. Cost: 150 Special Abilities: Level 1: Toggle Sword/Rock Level 1: Elven Cloak Level 1: Right With You Sir -Sam receives a +25% attack bonus when near Frodo. Frodo receives a +25% defense bonus Level 3: Frying Pan Bonk -Hits single enemy for increased damage. Gothmog Overview: I found his model and skin while messing around in WorldBuilder. All that I had to do was give him a skeleton. Since he was an easy-to-create hero (ala - no modeling), I decided to put him in the mod. He's basically a melee-only Lurtz more focused on leadership than his own abilities. Cost: 1500 Special Abilities: Level 1: Orc Bash -A powerful melee attack Level 1: Mount Level 2: Morgul Lieutenant -Armour bonus to nearby orcs Level 5: Siege Master -Attack and speed bonus to nearby siege weapons Level 8: Spawn Orcs -Spawns 3 hordes of Morgul Orcs Note: Skin and model were done by EA Games. Gil-Galad Overview: Not in the mod by default. He can be easily modded in if the user so chooses to do so. A very strong melee hero with high attack and defense. His spear attacks hit multiple enemies at once. Note: Begins at Level 5. Cost: 4000 Special Abilities: Level 1: Leadership -Increased attack and defense for nearby troops Level 6: Aiglos -Increased attack and defense and (slightly) decreased speed for 30 seconds Level 8: Final Stand -All nearby troops and heroes take next to no damage for 15 seconds Level 9: Star of Ereinion -(passive) Enemy heroe abilities take 3 times as long to recharge when in sight of Gil-Galad. Gil-Galad's abilities take half as long to recharge. Others Vapula's Ugluk has been added to the Isengard faction. Theoden is given the Royal Guard summon ability at level 7. All Good heroes (and Saruman) have been given new, high resolution skins . The structures STRUCTURES Elven Castle General: Lacking the high walls of the other good factions, the Elven Castle is still a difficult base to attack. With more defence plots than any other base in the game and walls that allow for only four choke points, you'll need heavy siege equipment to lay seige on the Elves. 8 building plots (build Elven Barracks, Lookout Tower, Rivendell Stables, Elven Armory, Galadriel's Mirror, Tribute to the Valar, Orchard, Flet) 16 defence plots (build Flet) 4 sections of wall (similar to the camp walls of Rohan) Small trees line the walls (stealth units can hide in these) and surround citadel Elven Camp General: Has no walls but still has more defence plots than any other camp base. 6 building plots (build Elven Barracks, Lookout Tower, Rivendell Stables, Elven Armory, Galadriel's Mirror, Tribute to the Valar, Orchard, Flet) 8 defence plots (build Flet) Elven Outpost General: Nothing special, just a normal outpost 3 building plots (build Elven Barracks, Lookout Tower, Rivendell Stables, Elven Armory, Galadriel's Mirror, Tribute to the Valar, Orchard, Flet) Treehouse General: The Elven Citadel for the Castle. Recruits Heroes (Galadriel (5000), Celeborn (3500), Haldir (1600), Elrond (3500), Glorfindel (4000), Arwen (2000), Thranduil (3000), Legolas (3000), Cirdan (2000)) Citadel General: The Elven Citadel for the Camp and Outpost. Recruits Heroes (Galadriel (5000), Celeborn (3500), Haldir (1600), Elrond (3500), Glorfindel (4000), Arwen (2000), Thranduil (3000), Legolas (3000), Cirdan (2000)) Lookout Tower General: Scout troop generator. Costs 300 resources to build Recruit Sentinels from Woody End at level 1 (100) Recruit Mirkwood Scouts at level 1 (300) Defensive upgrade at level 3 Lorien Barracks General: Infantry troop generator. Costs 600 resources to build Recruit Spearmen of the Havens at level 1 (600) Recruit Galadhrim Warriors at level 2 (700) Rivendell Stables General: Cavalry troop generator. Costs 800 resources to build Recruit Riders of Rivendell at level 1 (800) Recruit Amroth's Knights at level 1 (800) Purchase Horse Shields at level 2 (1200) Armory General: Purchases upgrades for the Elves. Costs 1300 resources to build Purchase Heavy Armor at level 1 (1200) Purchase Forged Blades at level 1 (1000) Purchase Fire Arrow at level 1 (1500) Purchase Banner Carrier at level 1 (300) Individual upgrade costs: Heavy Armor - 450 Forged Blades - 350 Horse Shields - 400 Fire Arrows - 500 Galadriel's Mirror General: A normal fountain building (heals nearby units, reduces cost of infantry). Costs 200 resources to build Tribute to the Valar General: A normal statue building (gives leadership, reduces the cost of heroes). Costs 150 resources to build Screenshots: Flet General: A basic defence building. Can be built on both normal plots as well as base defence plots. They don't stand up to damage as well as other defence buildings (especially fire damage). Costs 800 resources to build on normal plots Costs 500 resources to build on base defence plots Orchard General: The resource generating building of the Elves. Unlike the Gondor and Rohan farms, the Orchard always starts at level 1; however, it gains archer towers at level 3. Costs 350 resources to build in a base Costs 200 resources to build on an economy plot Defensive upgrade at level 3 Rohan Barracks General: As I've added more infantry to Rohan, I decided to change the Rohan Archery Range into a Rohan Barracks. Costs 300 resources to build Recruit Yeoman Archers at level 1 (300) Recruit Eorlingas at level 1 (300) Recruit Royal Guards at level 2 (900) Download http://elven.the3rdage.net/downloads.php Mod created by Celeglin Most, if not all, descriptions are written by him. --Raphamaster4real 17:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC)